


Succiduous

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suc*cid"u*ous\, a. Ready to fall; falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succiduous

a scraped knee

when you were running after the older kids

and rather than a river greeting you around the bend

your little foot met a gnarly root instead

and you cried and wailed and wept.

 

a sprained ankle

when your mother handed you a basket for herbs

and you raced into the forest a little too enthusiastically

not considering the deep dips and wide holes in the soft earth

and you sniveled and moaned and sobbed.

 

a bruised brow

when you didn't notice your own height

absentmindedly brushing drooping leaves and dangling fruit

and encountered rough branches in surprise

and you groaned and whined and sniffed.

 

skinned elbows

when the boy with hair more blinding than the sun above told you to follow him

and you were carrying his armor and your secrets

and it was all a bit too much

and you burned and cursed and roared.

 

so really, was it any wonder

that you're staring after the boy with stardust in his eyes

and the sky in his smile

it always was so easy

for you to fall


End file.
